Wait, What?
by queencharming21
Summary: Ravens Birthday Ball. Darings there...uh oh. might do something similar to Charmed, I'm sure, but in a completely different 'world'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

November 25th. Raven Queen's Birthday Ball. Every Royal family was there. Every prince in Ever After was there, the eldest from each family was to try and 'woo' Raven, even marry her.

"Mother, I just…. just…I'm sorry" Raven was having her yearly conference with her mother.

"It's okay, my child. I…think you did the right thing" The Evil Queen wiped her eyes "As much as you may hate this, you rebelled, like me. I'm proud; I love yo.." The connection closed off, leaving Raven with a Cheshire smile scribbled across her face.

"If mother wants an evil daughter, she will get one" _Maybe she'll be even prouder if…I sign. I'll do it. I'll be the next Evil Queen. _

Raven skipped to her room, ready to change her outfit and hair. She flung open her closet, revealing a grey strapless dress, frosted with sprinkles of purple and black. This was her mothers dress. The last thing she had given Raven…. before mirror prison. Raven threw it on, along with a black sash and bow, longer than the dress its self. Her hair and been pre-dyed lilac, with no black. She looped it into a ponytail, her mothers Evil Crown adorning her head. Black lips, purple eyes. Perfect.

There was one prince here, the only one hexpected to succeed with Raven. Daring Charming. He was the eldest prince in attendance, every girl swooning over him. However, his little bro Dexter was smitten with Raven, hoping _he_ would marry her instead. Daring's father fussed over his hair, checking the ring was secure in Daring's back pocket. He was to propose during the final dance, not if Dexter had anything to say.

"Presenting, her Highness, Princess Raven Queen" a guard spoke. People were left gob-smacked when they saw Raven. Wow. Princes said hello, introduced them selves and danced.

"Care to dance, M'lady?" Daring asked Raven, she reluctantly nodded a disgusted look pasted on her face. They slow danced and lots of dips were involved. _Urgh, when will he stop! I should just hit him with a spell or someth.._Before Raven could even finish the though, Daring was on the ground, crippled over in pain. Her hand covered her lips in shock, the room deadly silent.

"Oh, Daring. I'm so sorry! Here!" she offered him her soft, pale hand and he took it; pulling her into a kiss. Not just a small lip kiss, a full on french-kiss.

"oh" Raven said, pulling away "it's like that, is it?" Confused, Daring looked up. With no reply from Raven, and a nod from his father, he pulled out the ring and got on one foot. At this point, Raven was stood. "Marry me…? Please?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Daring's POV**

I was left, looking like an idiot waiting for some girl to reply. I was on one knee, PROPOSING! Raven Queen is just plain difficult!

"Uh….uh….ye.." Before she could finish, the ring was on her finger, us locked in a kiss.

"Raven Charming. I like it" Raven exhaled, as if she was disappointed. Why, though? I understand I can be a little vain, but I'm kind a heart, but not one girl can see past my looks. Maybe this one will.

Everyone had left but father, mother and me. The Good King had offered us rooms, so we took them. It was a 2-day journey home. Raven said that if we need anything, to ask. As she said that, I leaned in for a kiss (considering she is my fiancé) but she turned, letting me trip forward. Urgh, can't she just except this? Its done! Over with! I'm sure she saw this coming! We're 21 for hex sake! We'll be married soon…. maybe kids? Maybe? I was shown to a guest room complete with en-suite bathroom. Nice. Large, for the palace size though. I changed into some spare pajama bottoms; I didn't need a shirt. I crawled under the satin sheets and slept with a genuine smile on my face.

I woke in the morning to find a plate of bacon and eggs on the bedside table. Not my choice, but still, its food. I ate it with pleasure. Afterwards, I undressed and hopped into the modernized shower. After washing my hair and everywhere else, I wrapped a towel around my waist, dried off and changed into an everyday outfit. Black polo shirt, blue and yellow sweater vest and navy jeans. My crown was next to my bed, so I brushed my hair into the center parting, and covered it up with my crown. In the next few months, I'll be a married man. Raven a married woman. Perhaps a…dare I say…pregnant woman. I highly doubt she will like the idea of that, but a prince can dream…. can't he? I'll need to speak to her about that.

For the rest of the day, Raven and I were to discuss wedding plans. She was to wear her mothers wedding dress; I'd have a tailored suit.

"This is a little personal, and a little weird…. but…" she looked up from my suit design she was drawing "how do you feel…about…children?" this immediately caught her attention, and she placed a soft hand on my cheek.

"Whoa there, Mr. King, slowdown. Kids; we will think about that _after_ the wedding, okay?"

"Fine" I mumbled, slightly angry.

"Okay then, what do you think about this" she showed me a drawing of a navy-blue and gold suite. I nodded in agreement. It was nice, but not my standard 'nice'. I added a tie, sash and medals and we both liked it. "Kids…1 or 2?"

"What?' I looked up like she did when I asked her.

"Kids" she chuckled "1 or 2?" was she being serious….or just kidding?

"hmmmm" I also chuckled "I say…..2?"

"Deal" We then hugged and kissed for a while. For some reason, Raven's father came up with the idea of sleeping together…just tonight. We clambered under the quilt. She lay atop of my chest, my hand on her cheek. I stroked her hair and she relaxed at my touch every time I did.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all" she spoke softly.

"Maybe it won't" I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Raven's POV**

I settled down into bed… Daring at my side. Father has suggested that we sleep together because of the whole engagement thing. I lay atop of his chest, and he stroked my hair. It felt uncomfortable at first but I then relaxed at his soft touch. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all," I said.

"Maybe it won't" he replied.

We slept like this for the rest of the night and woke at around 9am. Well, I did. I left Daring snoring for the pleasure of my own room. Once I had unlocked the door, I undressed and put on a purple jersey-knit , long-sleeve sweater and a maxi-skirt. I sauntered down to breakfast after braiding my hair. King and Queen Charming and my father were there, eating breakfast.

"Morning!" I chimed, everyone spun around at my entrance and waved me over. I sat down and poured myself some water.

"Where's Daring?" It was Queen Charming. I drank some more and looked over at her.

"Oh, right. He's still asleep. It seemed a little wrong to wake him" I smoothly replied, taking another sip of my drink. We all continued to eat and eventually Daring came down. He was angry that I didn't wake him, but I shook it off.

During our planning session, Daring had asked me about kids. I answered him and he was extremely disappointed. It came across as no, then maybe and he took all of it as a yes. So now he thinks we're having kids. Not in my life, not in this body! He was due to leave this afternoon, so we had the entire day to plan the wedding. I met him in my room and we sat at the desk. Whilst he was writing down the guest list, I was drawing a picture of a different Prince Charming; Dexter.

"What are you doodling?" Daring said with a chuckle. I ignored him and he grabbed my notebook. His jaw dropped.

"Why….why are you drawing my brother…..with love hearts?"

"I…er….I….have to go!" I picked up my notebook and left. I can not believe he found that!


End file.
